Mage of Konoha
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: At the age of eight, Naruto Uzumaki was ignored by his parents, but that loneliness soon disappeared as he met Natsu Dragneel and his friends. Watch as Naruto grows to be the strongest Mage in the Elemental Nations. NarutoXHarem


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting on his bed in his room alone. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the eldest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto has been ignored by his family due to his sisters having the power of the Nine Tails. Naruto has always been by himself until his mothers friend, Mikoto Uchiha, came over to visit him with her sons Itachi and Sasuke.

Since then, Naruto became friends with Itachi and Sasuke and saw them as a brother and Mikoto as a mother. Unlike his other family. He soon became friends with Sakura Haruno as she would sometimes find the time to come and play with him.

Today was Naruto's eight birthday. He would always celebrate by himself since his family were to busy on focusing on his sisters. Naruto held himself as he whispered silently to himself.

"Happy birthday to me..."

Afterwards, he met the souls within him. The first soul he met was a man named Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu was a man with pink hair and black eyes. He had the power of a Fire Dragon Slayer ever since he was little. Ever since he was little, hes always have been searching for his father, Igneel, the Fire Dragon.

The second soul within him was a man named Gray Fullbuster. He had black hair and black eyes. Ever since he was little, Gray was always alone until he met a woman named Ur and became his teacher and taught him Ice Magic until she 'died' and he sent out to find a new home.

The next soul within him was a woman named Erza Scarlet. Erza had beautiful long red hair and brown eyes. Ever since she was little, she was a child that was forced to work in a tower named The Tower of Haven. Afterwards, Erza soon joined the Fairy Tail guild.

The next soul within him was a woman named Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy had beautiful long blond hair and brown eyes. Ever since she was little, she would always be ignored by her father after her mothers death. But as she grew, he left the Heartfilia manor and became a member of Fairy Tail.

The next soul within him was a woman named Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane had beautiful long white hair and blue eyes. When she was little, her and her siblings went on a mission and her sister, Lisanna, died when her brother had a magic take over him. Since then, Mira tried her best to push on for her sister.

The final soul within him was a young girl named Wendy Marvell. Wendy had blue hair and brown eyes. Wendy joined Fairy Tail shortly after her guild had disappeared since they were only illusions.

Ever since that day, Naruto saw them as a family unlike his other family.

Through out the years as he grew, Naruto would get trained by his new family since his former parents only focused on his sisters.

On his tenth birthday, Natsu and the others gave him scrolls that allowed him to summon them any time he wished.

Naruto was now 13 years old as he had entered the Ninja Academy at the age of 11.

Naruto was currently sitting in his desk as he waited for the final test in order of becoming a Ninja. Once his name was called, Naruto walked into the room to see his teacher and who he saw as a father, Iruka, waiting for him to enter the room.

"Now Naruto, I want you to show me if you can create a Shadow Doppelganger." Iruka instruced the young boy.

"Yes, sir." Naruto said before he made some hand signs and a perfect Shadow Doppelganger stood beside him. Iruka smiled at his favorite student as he handed him his Leaf head band.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You graduated." Iruka said as Naruto's Doppelganger poof'ed away and Naruto grinned at his accomplishment as he took the head band out of his teachers hand.

As the other kids were celebrating with their parents and siblings, Naruto was celebrating with his family as they were congratulating him.

"Nice job, Naruto." Natsu said with a grin as he ruffled his little brother hair.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Gray said to his little brother with his own grin.

"Well done, Naruto." Erza said as she brought her little brother into a hug, causing the said blond to blush.

"Good job, Naruto." Lucy said with a smile as she brought her little brother into a hug, as same as Erza, causing him to blush.

"Great job, Naruto." Mirajane said with a smile as she hugged her little brother, giving the same response as the other two.

"Congratulations, Naruto-san." Wendy said with a smile.

While they were celebrating at Naruto's favorite Ramen shop, the Uchiha family and Sakura came to celebrate with him and his family, before they saw the Namikaze walk into the shop.

"Oh, hello, Mikoto. I see your celebrating your sons graduation like we are with out daughters." Kushina said, causing Naruto to look down, she seemed to have completely forgotten about him.

Noticing his sad expression, Natsu and the others glared at the red head kunoichi. What kind of mother would ignore his own son?

Mikoto glared hard at her 'best friend' before she sighed as she spoke.

"Yes, i am. I'm not only celebrating with Sasuke, however." Mikoto said as she eye'd Naruto, who was just staring at his ramen.

"Oh? Are you celebrating with little Sakura too?" Kushina asked, making Naruto's eyes starting to water, while the others only continued to glare at her, making her a bit frightened at the looks she was given.

Mikoto sighed as she shook her head.

'How dumb can she be?' Mikoto wondered to herself before she looked at her 'friend'.

"No, I'm also celebrating with Naruto-kun here." Mikoto said as she puts a hand in Naruto's hair, trying to calm him with her touch.

Hearing the name, Kushina looked over to the boy that sat beside her friend and Sasuke.

"Nar...uto?" Kushina said to herself as she clenched her head as she was trying to remember the boy "...Nar...uto...why...can't I...remember that name...? AAAHHH!" The red head screamed out in pain, causing everyone to look over at her with raised eye brows.

"Kaa-chan? What's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked as Mikoto looked over to her son before looking over to her friend.

Getting up, Mikoto walked over behind her friend and noticed a seal was placed on her neck. She growled as she noticed who placed it.

"Minato...that bastard!" Mikoto growled out, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong, Mikoto-san?" Erza asked her as the black haired beauty did some hand signs as she spoke.

"...Minato placed a seal on Kushina, making her forget about Naruto's existence." Mikoto told them, making them go wide wide.

"But...why? Why would Tou-san do that?" Naruto asked her as he pushed back the tears that were forming into his eyes.

"...He sees you as the demon, Naruto-kun. You do have the soul of the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within you, after all. He probably planted the seal on Kushina right after you and you sisters were born." Mikoto explained to him before placing her hand on her friends neck as she yelled out "Kai!"

The seal that was on Kushina's neck started to fade away, and the red haired beauty groaned and held her head in pain.

"Ow...What the hell happened...?" Kushina muttered out before she saw her son looking at her with teary eyes "Naruto?! Just what the hell happened to me to forget about my baby?!" Kushina demanded, as her friend started to tell her everything.

After hearing her friends story, Kushina growled in anger.

"Minato...that bastard! I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him!" Kushina growled out.

"Kaa-chan...is that?" A little red head asked her mother as she looked over to the blond.

Looking down, Kushina smiled sweetly and she nodded her head at her daughter's question.

"Yes, Tesubaki-chan, Kasumi-chan, this is Naruto, your older brother." Kushina said with a smile as her daughters had tears in their eyes and ran over to their brother.

"Onii-chan!" The two sisters cried out as they brought him into a hug and cried onto his chest, making him react the same way and brought his sisters into a tight hug while tears fell out of his eyes. Making everyone smile at the heart warming sence in front of them.

Within the next hour, Natsu and the others returned inside of Naruto and the young boy was now with his mother and sisters as they were watching the Uchiha family leave.

Once they left, Kushina and her children returned to the Namikaze household and Kushina sat on the couch while her children where in their bedroom playing with one another. Kushina sat silently as she awaited for her 'husband' to come home.

* * *

It was now past midnight as Minato opened the door and saw his wife sitting on the couch glaring at him.

"H-Hello, Kushi-chan." Minato said nervously.

"Welcome home, _**honey**_." Kushina growled, making the said blond to flinch at his wife's response.

"...Is there something bothering you, dear?" Minato asked her as Kushina got up and continued to look at him with red eyes as she spoke.

"...Well...I do have one. **Mind telling me why you planted a seal on me to forget about Naruto?"** Kushina asked him, as her Nine Tailed voice started to take over.

Minato's eyes widen as he heard the question.

'Damn it! She knows about Naruto?!' Minato asked himself.

"Oh don't act so surprised. I know about _my_ son after a friend of mine got rid of that seal you planted on me after Naruto's birth. Now...you better answer me or else I'll make you." Kushina told him, and she didn't blink when she saw him move and re-appear behind her, try to plant another seal on her.

Seeing this, Kushina quickly reacted by kicking him and slammed him against a wall as she walked over towards him.

"Nice try, Minato. I'm not going to be all fan-girl over you any longer. Oh, and one last thing, if you ever try to get near me or my children again, I will kill you on the spot. Also, I already called Tsunade and she agreed to come back to take over the seat of Hokage since you don't deserve it." Kushina told him, making him go eye wide.

"Y-You can't do that!" Minato yelled out to her, as the response he got was a glare.

"I can and I will. The council have already approved of this. Speaking of wish,I have already called in the ANBU took take you away." Kushina said as two ANBU appeared next to her.

"You called, Kushina-sama?" The ANBU asked as Kushina nodded her head.

"Take him away and make sure he doesn't get out of his cell. His execution is to be held the day after my children's team placement's." Kushina said, making the two ANBU nod their head before taking their old leader away to his cell.

Once they were gone, Kushina sighed before closing the door and walked to her sons room. Opening the door to his room, she smiled as she saw her children sleeping against one another.

Walking into her sons room and silently closed the door behind her, Kushina quietly walked over to her children and laid beside them with a smile on her lips.

"Sweat dreams, my babies." Kushina said as she kissed them each lightly on the head before she fell asleep herself.

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **A/N: For this story, Kushina will be the sensei of Naruto, Tsubaki, and Kasumi. So be tuned in next time to see the team placement's For now, here is the list of girls that'll be in Naruto's Harem**

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Tsubaki Uzumaki**

 **Kasumi Uzumaki**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Hinata Hyuga**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Temari**

 **Karin**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Wendy Marvell**


End file.
